Diavolo
|-|Diavolo= Summary Diavolo is the main antagonist of Vento Aureo. As the discoverer of the Arrows, Diavolo is responsible for the proliferation of Stand Users in the world. Living an extremely secretive life as a nonperson, he is the "Boss" of the gang Passione, which corrupts Naples by dealing drugs in the streets, making him Giorno Giovanna and Bruno Bucciarati's superior and greatest enemy. Diavolo is an extremely prideful mob boss, ruthless and brutal in his will to hide his past and maintain his position at the top of his gang Passione. The biggest personality trait Diavolo shows is his obsession with erasing any trace of his past and hiding himself from the world, a compulsion he tries to fulfill by any means. The mob boss has a violent tendency to hunt and kill those who try to uncover any kind of personal information, or are merely susceptible to lead his enemies to him, as shown by his will to kill even his own family if it means keeping his identity safe. |-|Doppio= Summary Vinegar Doppio is a side character and antagonist featured in Vento Aureo. Doppio is The Boss' younger, more innocent and eccentric underboss. As a member of Passione, he thinks of himself as the most loyal subordinate to Diavolo, but in reality, the two are separate souls inhabiting the same body. Doppio is more of a regular kid in contrast to Diavolo: friendly, honest, and a bit cowardly. Doppio mostly behaves like a good-natured teenager, and is by default a friendly and polite individual. Fiercely loyal to his boss to a point of attempting to fulfill the mission first and foremost, Doppio is smart and quite resourceful, even if Diavolo has to counsel him from time to time. Powers and Stats Tier: 8-B Name: Diavolo, Vinegar Doppio Origin: JoJo's Bizarre Adventure Gender: Male Age: ~33 Classification: Stand User Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Can physically transform his body when his personality changes, Has two souls, King Crimson is intangible, can only be seen by other Stand users and can hit intangible beings, Size Manipulation (Stands can shrink themselves so much that they fit inside a human's ear), Can erase time, up to ten seconds (See note for in-depth explanation), Can see ten seconds into the future with his Sub-Stand, Epitaph, Can make the opponent see themselves in the future Attack Potency: City Block level (Easily defeated Jean Pierre Polnareff, easily piercing one of Silver Chariot's eyes and tearing of Polnareff's legs, as well as damaging one of his arms, Punches a hole through Bruno Buccellati's chest) Speed: Massively FTL (Activates King Crimson before Silver Chariot could attack him, Silver Chariot is 365 times faster than light, Activates King Crimson before Sticky Fingers could hit him) Lifting Strength: Unknown Striking Strength: Class GJ Durability: City Block level (Comparable to Jean Pierre Polnareff and Bruno Buccellati) Stamina: Superhuman Range: ~2 meters with King Crimson, Universal with Time Skip Standard Equipment: Nona notable Intelligence: Diavolo is a genius strategist and fighter, able to develop complex plans on the fly and outsmarting Buccellati's gang | While not as smart as Diavolo, Doppio can be a good fighter, being able to defeat Risotto Nero and momentaneally tricking Bruno Buccellati and Jean Pierre Polnareff, he can also call Diavolo to ask for advice. Weaknesses: Any damage done to King Crimson will also damage Diavolo, Can only erase time for ten seconds and can only see ten second into the future, Can be overconfident and prideful, Has never shown to be able to damage others within erased time. Note: Explanation of King Crimson's ability: Diavolo's Stand has the ability to erase time, up to ten seconds into the future; during those ten seconds, the opponents are forced to do exactly what Diavolo saw them doing with his Precognition, and after the ten seconds are done, they will have no memory of whatever happened in those ten seconds, as if those ten seconds had simply been skipped; Diavolo is the only one who can move freely within those ten seconds and maintains his memory after those seconds are done; any damage done to Diavolo within those ten seconds of erased time will also be erased, and Diavolo will be intact after the ten seconds are done, due to the fact that, since the damage took place within erased time, it technically never happened. All the actions the opponent takes in those ten seconds where time is erased are meaningless. It is worth noting that King Crimson is never shown to directly interact with people until time returns to normal, so it is likely that Diavolo is also incapable of damaging the opponent while time is erased, but this has never been confirmed. He can, however, affect inanimate objects, such as pictures or paper. 13c.png 6e7.gif HKCW.gif Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Tier 8 Category:JoJo's Bizarre Adventure Category:Manga Characters Category:Antagonists Category:Primary Antagonists Category:Male Characters Category:Transformation Users Category:Soul Users Category:Intangibility Users Category:Invisibility Users Category:Power Nullification Users Category:Size Users Category:Time Users Category:Precognition Users Category:Criminals